RobbieRevenge to Self
by like m old
Summary: Stingy wants flowers. Robbie doesn't want Stingy to have flowers. Robbie gets more than flowers, hehe.


Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Lazytown. But if I did, I would be jetting off to Iceland instead of pulling weeds from my flower garden and getting my Lazytown fix every moring at 9:30, sharp. R&R please&thank you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robbie Rotten stomped his way across the floor of his home, mumbling along the way, and jerked hard at his periscope.

"It's those blasted kids! I know it without even looking! Sportachef must be stirring up those kids again with his half baked ideas that leave me burned!"

But when Robbie looked through the periscope, Sportacus was nowhere to be seen.

"There's sickening Stephanie screaming. I should have known she was the one making all the noise to disturb my nap. And there's Trixie. Looks like she's yanking on something. Or someone. But, I can't see who."

Robbie continued to watch and listen. He had to stand up which was tiring, but it was free entertainment, and he was curious to know who was getting the tongue lashing from Stephanie and Trixie. He didn't have to wait long.

"But these are the nicest flowers in Lazy Town! I don't care where they are! I want them! They're miiine!"

"No, Stingy! Stephanie told you why you can't have them. Are you crazy? It's not worth it!" Trixie continued pulling on Stingy trying to get him away from the flowers and Stephanie began shooing him down the street.

Robbie watched as all three disappeared from sight, headed in the direction of Stingy's house. Robbie stepped back from his periscope and scratched his head.

"Flowers? He wanted to pick flowers? And the girls wouldn't let him?" Robbie stood with a puzzled expression on his face, and tapped his fingers on his chin.

"Still, if Stingy wanted flowers," Robbie's eyes narrowed in thought, "there must be something special about them. Ah, well," Robbie smiled maliciously, "a Rotten has to do, what a Rotten has to do." Robbie rubbed his hands together in anticipation and headed out.

Robbie emerged into the sunlight and listened while he squinted, his eyes adjusting to the brightness. Quiet. Absolute silence. It was beautiful. He started to go back home, but stopped with one leg hanging back inside the tube. He thought.

"It's only a matter of time before those kids find something else to be happy and loud about. I'm already out, better take care of this little matter now. When Stingy comes back for the flowers later, which I know I would do, he won't find them. Because now they're going to be miiine." Robbie chuckled quietly at his impersonation of Stingy, swung his leg back onto the ground, and headed for the flowers.

The flowers were the prettiest in Lazy Town. They were planted in the center of the groundcover. They were bright red, yellow, orange, purple, and white. The flowers were all the brighter for having the emerald green, groundcover at their base. Robbie stood at the edge, looked around, and then reached out to grab hold of the flowers. Even with his long arms, he couldn't reach them. He tried with the other arm. Still nothing. Robbie was getting impatient and exhausted from expending so much energy. He growled with frustration. "Grrrr!"

Robbie stood a moment trying to think what to do next. Suddenly, he thought he could hear Trixie yelling at Stingy again.

"Oh no! They're coming back!"

Beginning to panic, Robbie looked around quickly, dropped to his knees, and began to inch his way toward the flowers through the ground cover, brushing it out of his face as he went. He reached the flowers and snapped every one of them off at the base. He grinned triumphantly, turned tail, and crawled back out the way he came. He crawled right to the edge where the groundcover met the sidewalk.

Robbie stared at the sidewalk. Then he stared at the three pairs of shoes on the sidewalk, facing him. His triumphant smile vanished. He jumped to his feet and attempted a nonchalant stance. He looked at the three faces looking at him. None of the faces were smiling.

"Here you go, Stephanie, Trixie. Pretty flowers for pretty girls," Robbie choked out through a tight smile. He held flowers in each hand, out toward each girl. Robbie was trying hard not to look as uncomfortable as he felt. He didn't like flowers, and he didn't like the girls. "Right, Stingy?" Robbie nodded his head at Stingy silently begging him to agree.

Perhaps if he could distract Stingy with the flowers, and Stingy fight with the girls over the flowers, Robbie could ditch the miserable flowers and make a run for home. He was hot, tired, and beginning to itch. Robbie scratched at the itch on his face. Then at the one on his hand.

Suddenly, Stephanie grinned.

"Thank you so much, Robbie. We really would love to have those beautiful flowers. But, like Trixie and I told Stingy earlier, we don't want the poison ivy that surrounded them. You should take the flowers home and enjoy them, Robbie, maybe it will make getting poison ivy worth it."

"Poison ivy!"

All three children were grinning now. Trixie and Stingy were even laughing, all the time Robbie was becoming more red and itchy. Robbie dropped the flowers and began scratching in earnest. Trixie and Stingy ran off laughing toward Pixel's house to tell him the news. Stephanie started to go with them, then stopped.

Stephanie turned around and watched Robbie scratching, practically in tears. She wasn't sure if it was from anger, pain, or frustration. While Robbie wasn't a friend, he was a neighbor, and really just a big kid. Slowly, Stephanie walked over to Robbie. Robbie looked at her for a moment, but continued scratching.

"Come on, Robbie. My Uncle Milford has some medicine at his house that will help with the itching." Stephanie spoke quietly with sympathy. Robbie looked at her in disbelief, but she stood waiting for him. He turned and started walking toward Uncle Milford's house. Stephanie smiled a little smile while she ran to catch up.

Robbie still didn't like her. He knew she would always be too loud, too bouncy, and too cheerful, but just for a moment, he disliked her a little less.

"Drat this itching! Grrr!"


End file.
